Locker Room Lust
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: "I think I like you" Karofsky and Kurt meet in the lockers again but something different takes place. Smut! Be warned! Kurtofsky


**Title**: Locker Room Lust

**Characters**: Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: "I think I like you" Karofsky and Kurt meet in the lockers again but something different takes place. **Smut! Be warned!**

**Pairings**: Kurtofsky

**Warnings!**: Smut, Homosexuality, The pairing _**Kurtofsky**_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! All rights go to Ryan Murphy and anything else belongs to whoever owns them.

**A/N**: Well, this has become my favourite couple. It used to be Kinn but dammit! Ryan Murphy just had to go and make it awkward by making them brothers! I still read fics from time to time but I don't love them as much. Still love those lots but just not as much as I used to. Besides Karofsky and Kurt have so much chemistry and you just know that they would have the most interesting relationship :D

This is the first smut fic I've ever written so I hope its okay. :)

Anyway on with the story :3

* * *

Kurt shook as he headed down the hall alone. Everyone was in class right now but he wasn't. He wasn't because of the simple fact that he had a free period to do what he wanted to do and he, being stupid and all, made the bad idea of walking down the hall on his own to waste some time. Mind you, he had to cut himself some slack considering he didn't realise that it was cold in the hallways other than hearing something about principal Figgins doing something about the funds and cut backs and all that. He didn't really listen.

He shook his head as he rounded the corner and knocked into something. Looking up he saw he had bashed into a prefect who straightened his glasses and flushed red while spitting out his sentences.

"Excuse me, you hooligan, do you mind explaining to me why you are out of your class and why you knocked into me?" The guy fixed his badge and looked angrily at Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"If you must know I have a free period so I decided to wander the halls. Why I knocked into you? Maybe you should check your glasses and get back down to earth cause if you think I was the one in the wrong then you're wrong. Next time why don't you try paying attention to the students around you instead of drooling over girls you will never get?"

The prefect huffed and stumbled on his words as Kurt walked away. Kurt smirked as he disappeared around another corner and snapped his fingers in victory.

Kurt placed his iPod on and bobbed his head along to the music making sure no teachers were around to be embarrassed in front of. He was brave and had could sing in front of others but that didn't mean he didn't get embarrassed being caught bobbing along to his music.

He just then realized something felt oddly weird on his shirt and noticing something was wrong he had to find out what. Looking down he saw spit spots splattered across his red shirt. Freaking out he combed his hands through his hair in stress and looked wildly around to make sure no-one saw his fashion disaster. Placing his iPod into his bag he looked around in a rush for a nearby toilet or whatever to clean himself up in. He spotted a locker room nearby and looked back and forth to see if anyone was watching.

Cursing he ran as fast as he could to the locker room which was coincidentally about a few feet away from him. As he slammed the door shut he peered into the mirror and sulked at his new shirt completely with that huffing, moronic nerd's saliva. Grabbing some paper towels in a hurry he wiped at his shirt rushing as best as he could.

His breath hitched as someone's footsteps stopped right behind him. Whirling himself around he caught sight of the big Karofsky who tormented him. His breath caught in his throat and he was frozen where he stood. Nothing seemed to move, not even Karofsky, as time passed by. By the shocked expression on Karofsky's face he was just as surprised to see him as well.

Stepping backwards he hit the lower part of his back against the sink and shivered as he thought of some sort of plan to get away. "S-stay away, Karofsky" Kurt cursed in his mind as he stuttered. _Great way to show you're not scared, Sherlock! _

Karofsky stepped forward and raised his hand. Kurt clenched his eyes shut waiting for the fist of fury to lock with his cheek but felt a warm pressure on his cheek instead. Opening one eye slowly he noticed two things. One being that there was Karofsky's hand on his face stroking his cheek lovingly and two, Karofsky was staring at him with an expression he believed was lust but he didn't want to believe it.

Slapping Karofsky's hand away Kurt glared. "Don't touch me" He spat out as he let his eyes trail around the big jock standing in front of him trying to find an escape.

Karofsky smirked and leaned over Kurt breathing on him. Kurt stopped breathing as he felt Karofsky's breath brush onto his face. It smelt like toothpaste for some odd reason. He looked at Karofsky's chest instead of his face and noticed he wasn't wearing the red and white letterman jacket and instead opted for a black muscle shirt. If he wasn't in severe danger he would regretfully admit that Karofsky did look good in that shirt. It defined his entire abs, and muscles, which he must've gained from hockey practice. Now wasn't the time though and Kurt didn't feel like throwing up over his own thoughts.

Karofsky leaned in some more and before Kurt knew it the giant boy's rough lips were on his own soft ones sucking on the bottom lip like it was a lollipop. Kurt flailed his arms around and punched Karofsky on his arms and back trying to get him off of him but to no avail seeing as how Kurt was a lot smaller compared to Karofsky. He still tried though but after a while he felt his legs giving in and his arms weaken as he grudgingly fell into the kiss.

Noticing Kurt's lack of movements Karofsky wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hauled him back up holding him in place so Kurt was standing on his tiptoes. By now Kurt's eyelids were closing over his eyes and his cheeks were flushing pink. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he shouldn't. And yet here he was clearly enjoying it. Kurt felt so ashamed right now but in all honesty he didn't care.

Wrapping his arms around Karofsky's neck he deepened the kiss while furrowing his eyebrows trying to get closer to the bigger boy. Karofsky opened his eyes in surprise and unwillingly broke the kiss in shock. Kurt was in a daze and glared at Karofsky for stopping the kiss.

Grabbing the collar of Karofsky's t-shirt Kurt scowled in his face. "You better start kissing my again or else I'm going to force my tongue down your throat. Now you started this, you finish it!"

Karofsky gaped at the small boy and in his mind he was more turned on than he had ever been. Crashing his lips onto the fashion obsessed boy below him he ran his hands down from the top of Kurt's waist to his lower back and then put his hands on Kurt's ass, squeezing. Kurt purred and blushed as it came out.

Karofsky growled back and attacked the boy's lips again. As they kissed more passionately they stumbled on their feet still connected by their mouths. Kurt's back hit the wall of the showers in the locker room as Karofsky kept kissing him. Karofsky let go of sucking on Kurt's lips in favour of licking and nibbling along his neck instead making marks everywhere along his collar to his jawline.

"Mine" He whispered. Kurt moaned in response and grabbed Karofsky's hair to put his hands somewhere. After Karofsky had finished marking him Kurt pulled Karofsky's head away gently and stepped backwards. The grey woolly jumper had slid onto the elbows of his arms and was almost off so he let it drop to the ground.

Kurt played with the collar of his red shirt until he let one sleeve droop off of his right shoulder revealing a long creamy neck and shoulder to the lusting Karofsky watching him. Kurt decided to tease him as he wiggled his hips a bit and pulled his denim jeans down his slim hips a bit before yanking them off along with his socks and shoes. There he stood in his red t-shirt hanging off of his right shoulder and his baby blue boxers flushed pink as he beckoned Karofsky over to him.

Kurt leaned back onto the wall pressing the on button to the shower above him but he didn't bother to move as he threw his head backwards and ran his hands down his body moving slowly. "Dave" He whispered. That time he had heard his own voice and shocked himself to hear his own voice saying that name. Never the less he didn't open his eyes and waited.

Karofsky could have sworn he was drooling as he tore off his jeans and shirt not ever taking his eyes off of the boy drenching in the shower water in front of him. Walking forward he placed his hands on the milky hips below him and skimmed the tip of his nose against Kurt's shoulder taking him all in.

Before Kurt knew it he was being grinded against the wall and Karofsky's hips as they rocked against each other and moaned at the same time. "Ngh, you're surprisingly g-good at this for a guy who didn't even want to admit to t-the thought of being gay" Kurt breathed out in ragged breaths.

"Yeah well –pant- I learnt not to -huff- to not keep it all in" Karofsky replied. Sliding his large hand down Kurt's thigh he raised it so one leg was wrapped around his waist and the other was just standing there.

While they rocked back and forth the air around them thickened and their bodies got sweaty with their breaths mingling with each other. Karofsky slid off Kurt's top and his boxers breathing in harshly. He almost released at the sight before him though. There Kurt was, one leg wrapped around Karofsky's waist shimmering in the sprinkles of water running all over him with his head thrown back, pink blush marring his cheeks and body gleaming with water running over it.

Karofsky felt very lucky at that point.

For the first time since he had stripped Kurt looked over at Karofsky and licked his lips at the sight. Karofsky stood there green eyes trailing over him with lust evident in them. His muscles on his chest quivered and Kurt's eyes trailed the little drops of water running down the smooth chest. He watched as the droplet of water ran into the waistband of Karofsky's boxers.

Without knowing what he was doing Kurt moved forward and placed his slim fingers at the waistband of the boxers. Tugging at them he let the boxers drop along with his jaw as he feasted his eyes on the thing Karofsky called a dick. It was massive and not to mention juicy looking in Kurt's eyes but Kurt blushed after realising he had been staring at it for a while as he shyly brought his eyes up to Karofsky's face and their eyes met.

Karofsky placed his hand on Kurt's head and ran his fingers through the soft hair he had always wanted to touch. Rubbing circles there he then surprised Kurt by flipping him over and bending him over a bench. Karofsky leaned over Kurt's back and placed his tongue at the dip between the shoulder blades. Licking down his spine he kissed his way down as well. Blowing on the trails he had left, he softly brushed his lips against the small of Kurt's back. The smooth skin below him was delightful and he grazed his teeth along it finding pleasure in Kurt's soft squeaks and moans.

Throwing his head back Kurt panted and licked the sweat forming along his lips. His dick was hard and pressing against the wall underneath the bench which, he would like to add, was cold so it frustrated him to no end that he wasn't getting his release.

Karofsky licked down Kurt's ass cheeks and stopped at the crack. Breathing heavily he smirked. Spreading them licked a circle around the opening and kissed it. Kurt squealed in surprise and looked over his shoulder. Pushing back on Karofsky's tongue Kurt moaned on pleasure.

Karofsky nipped along the inside of Kurt's ass and spread butterfly kisses there before delving his tongue into his entrance.

Kurt gripped onto the wooden bench biting his bottom lip to stop from screaming. The heat from the shower and sweat from the frustration of release was really getting to him and it didn't help that he was rock hard. Nothing was quite as amazing yet torturing as this. He had never experienced something like this before but he had a feeling this was the height of pleasure.

Karofsky trailed his eyes up from Kurt's ass to his face. Winking when Kurt turned around Karofsky stood up and towered over the boy below who immediately looked up when the pleasure had been stopped. Karofsky sat down onto the bench and held his hand out for Kurt to take it.

Kurt stood up on shaky legs and wobbled his way over to the other boy and took his hand being guided towards Karofsky's lap. Karofsky took a hold of Kurt's hips and lowered him gently with no pressure onto his dick.

Kurt hissed as it entered him and leant forward biting onto Karofsky's shoulder to keep from crying. Why was this painful? Everything else had been shockingly wonderful and now this felt like it was splitting him in half.

As Kurt relaxed while seated on Karofsky's lap, Karofsky furrowed his eyebrows together and had to stop himself from just ramming Kurt downwards to speed things along. Honestly he wanted to just take the boy right then and there but he also knew that this past was painful and he didn't want to hurt Kurt.

"I-I'm ready. You c-can go" Kurt stuttered as he licked his lips before placing his hands onto Karofsky's broad shoulders.

Karofsky pushed Kurt's hips upwards until just the tip of his cock was at the smaller boy's entrance and then slammed him down. Kurt screamed out and moaned at the same time before Karofsky pushed into him again. They set a rhythm and before they knew it they were both panting and moaning with each other merging their bodies as close together as they could.

Karofsky helped Kurt as he kept his hands on the boy's hips and moved them for him. Kurt gently placed his own hands over the bigger boy's and took them off his hips placing them on his thighs instead. Kurt then placed his own hands back onto Karofsky's shoulders and started rocking making Karofsky moan in pleasure and Kurt purr some more.

He had tears at the corner of his eyes as he felt the release that had been building up this whole time and felt something coming along. Kurt moaned and squeezed Karofsky's shoulders trying to keep this interaction. They were both nearing their release and were both trying to hold out for each other.

Kurt's release came first and he came onto his Karofsky's chest and his stomach crying out as rocked slowly on Karofsky. Karofsky felt Kurt clench down onto him and he couldn't hold it in any longer so he realised as well a couple seconds after Kurt. They both rode out their orgasms as they breathed harshly.

Kurt looked up suddenly remembering the shower. Leaning over Karofsky's shoulder he pressed the button that turned it off. As he stared at the wall behind Karofsky's head he barely registered the boy calling his name but once he did he slowly looked into the others eyes.

"Did this mean anything to you?" Karofsky asked and Kurt blinked registering what he had just said and then the shock of it all sunk in. Panicking, Kurt didn't know what to say or think but luckily Karofsky stepped in for him.

"Don't worry, I understand if this was a one time thing. I'll just be on my way soon then" Sensing the sad tone in Karofsky, Kurt looked into the boy's eyes and noticed the hurt look that was there. Karofsky was genuine. The boy actually looked like he really cared for Kurt.

"Karof-Dave, do you like me?" Kurt asked.

"No, I just fuck other guys as a hobby" Karofsky answered completely sarcastically and then burst out laughing when Kurt glared at him.

Kurt stared at Karofsky as he laughed and noticed how charming he looked when he smiled and laughed. Kurt didn't know what happened but he felt the fluttery sensation of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach start up and he blushed. Burying his head in Karofsky's head he mumbled something that Karofsky tried to catch but couldn't.

"What's that? Speak up, fairy" Karofsky asked.

Kurt looked up glaring and blushing. "I think I like you"

Karofsky blinked before taking it in and smiling. He swooped down and kissed Kurt right on the lips. After they ended the kiss he leant his forehead onto Kurt's and smiled. "I think I really like you too" He whispered.

Kurt blushed and let a small smile spread on his face. They both got up, Kurt wincing a bit, and got their clothes back on and straightened them just as the bell rang. Kurt looked up at Karofsky. "I'll go out first and then you-"

Karofsky cut him off by grabbing his hand and kissing it. "We'll go out together"

Kurt looked shocked but followed Karofsky out the door none the less. They were going to face everything together and make sure to keep their love growing.

Karofsky and Kurt knew this as they smiled lovingly at each other.

Just another day at McKinley, I guess.

* * *

**A/N**: I've finally wrote it. I challenged myself to write a lemon one-shot and I did. Tell me what you think and what I should improve on next time. I personally think it was too short but an okay job. Also if you ever want to write something specific don't be afraid to tell me because I'm up for taking requests :D


End file.
